Clean Or Dirty?
by Saho07
Summary: Shizuo left the weight room late one night intending to enjoy a nice quite shower...Izaya however had other plans. WARNING: BOY X BOY! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


It was late, almost night, when Shizuo left the weight room. He walked down the hall toward the boy's locker room. The entire school was empty and the silence was soothing to his mind. Shizuo entered the locker room, peeled off his sweaty clothes, and stepped under the hot water. His muscles ached. Shizuo braced an arm against the wall and let his head hang. His mind went numb, and his thoughts drifted. He didn't hear the door open, or the small sound of padded feet across the floor.

"Late night, Shizuo-can?"

Shizuo jumped in surprise and spun to the side, ready for a fight. What he saw however, gave him the feeling of anger and desire. On the wall separating the stalls, sitting in the most relaxed pose, was Izaya. Completely naked. Shizuo turned his head away, trying to suppress the little ache that had begun in his groin.

"What do you want Izaya? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a shower?"

Izaya kicked his legs playfully.

"Yes. And I thought I might join you."

Wasting no time, Izaya jumped down and stepped behind Shizuo. Shizuo spun around to face him and backed away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Shizuo's hand gripped the wall as Izaya's tongue slid inside his mouth. The ach grew even harder. Izaya pressed against him, sending his desire flaring. Izaya broke the kiss, but didn't step away. He smiled wickedly at Shizuo.

"Come on Shizuo-can. I know you're enjoying it. Something of that size can't be hidden. Not when our naked, dripping wet bodies are pressing against each other."

Shizuo gritted his teeth. He hated when Izaya was right. His cocky attitude drove Shizuo crazy. Izaya nuzzled Shizuo's neck.

"Come on Shizuo-can. Show me your passion, your anger, your strength."

Izaya's hand slid down Shizuo's chest and wrapped it around him. It grew harder and started to throb. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrists and, spinning him around, slammed him into the wall. Shizuo eyes burned like an animal. His limit had been reached.

"You wanna see my rage huh? Then you'd better be ready because once I start, I can't stop."

Shizuo pressed agents Izaya hard. Izaya gasped loudly. Shizuo kissed Izaya hard, tasting his passion. Izaya moaned agents Shizuo's lips. Shizuo bit Izaya's lip playfully before pulling back slightly. Izaya smiled slyly, but Shizuo could see he was close to a swoon.

"Is that it?"

Shizuo grinned wickedly and took Izaya's wrists in one hand.

"That's only the beginning."

Shizuo reached over and grabbed a towel that had been sitting on the ledge. Using his teeth, Shizuo ripped a strip of it off, then tied Izaya's hands to the shower head. Shizuo slid his hands down until they rested on Izaya's thighs. Shizuo wrapped his hands around and spread Izaya's legs. He lifted him up and wrapped Izaya's legs around his waist. Izaya pressed heavily agents Shizuo. His body grew hotter and harder. Shizuo pulled Izaya down hard on top of him. Izaya groaned loudly. His back arched as he squeezed tight around Shizuo. Shizuo pounded hard into Izaya, causing him to moan. Izaya's head dropped, his eyes rolling as he gave himself over to the passion and the overwhelming pleasure. Shizuo pushed agents him harder and harder. Izaya called out his name, his voice dripping with ecstasy. Shizuo knew he was being to ruff, but he couldn't stop. The tile cracked as Shizuo slammed into him one final time. Izaya cried out, bother from the pain and the pleasure. The ach subsided and exhaustion began to set in. Shizuo rested his head on Izaya's chest. They stayed there together, their breathing heavy. Shizuo's knees shook, his eyes growing heavy. Finally, with all his strength drained, Shizuo collapsed on his knees. His head rested just above Izaya's hips. Izaya laughed.

"What? To tired to go another round?"

Shizuo laughed.

"Maybe I could suck some energy from you."

Shizuo lowered his head slightly and took Izaya in his mouth. Izaya gasped and, closing his eyes, moaned with every lick and suck Shizuo took. Shizuo could feel the ach growing again. His desire was being fueled by Izaya's. Izaya gasped, and Shizuo could feel him reaching his climax.

"Shizuo-Agh-I'm gonna come! Let go! Agh!"

Shizuo continued to pleasure Izaya until he did come. Izaya released, crying out as he did. Shizuo released him and stood up slowly. Izaya breathed heavily. The heat still flaring in his face. Shizuo leaned in and kissed him. The ach was growing to be more than he could bear. Shizuo pressed agents Izaya, letting him feel his need. Izaya stroked Shizuo's mouth with his tongue. Shizuo moaned loudly. Breaking the kiss, Shizuo stepped back. Izaya laughed lightly.

"I guess you got some of your energy back."

Shizuo smiled and spread Izaya's legs again.

"You tell me."


End file.
